My sweet darling
by Marigumi
Summary: Tras la muerte de Chrona a causa del nacimiento de su hija Shiro,Kid entra en depresión y la deja en casa de los padres adoptivos de Chrona, Stein y Marie porque ella le trae dolorosos recuerdos.Tiempo después el decide ir a conocerla y se encariña de ella. Al saber que su hija padece una enfermedad en el corazón que le quedan poco de vida le trata de dar lo mejor que el puede.
1. Chapter 1(Tiene muchos errores el fic)

**_Mi Sweet Darling_**

**_Nota:Soul Eater no me pertenece :3_**

**_Ni tampoco la canción Rolling in the Deep_**

_Algún día te has dado cuenta que lo mejor lo encuentras sin haberlo buscado y cuando está muy feliz con esa persona desaparece._

Estábamos en la sala de espera de un hospital hace 9 meses Chrona quedo embarazada el bebe dio a luz con 2 semanas de anticipación. Ahora justo en estos momentos esta dando a luz no he recibido noticias hasta que la enfermera Nigus entra a la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro y se me acerco.

-Felicidades Chrona ha dado luz a una hermosa niña-dijo Nygus sonriéndome lo cual eso me alivio. Ese momento era el más feliz de mi vida.

-¿La puedo ver?-dije llorando de felicidad

Nygus solo asintió y me llevo con Chrona a su habitación. Ahí estaba ella con los ojos cerrados creo que estaba dormida. Mire que el bebe estaba al lado de ella y lo tome en mis brazos el bebe no paraba de llorar

Yo me fui acercando a ella y le di un beso en la frente y tome su mano fuertemente ella abrió débilmente los ojos.

-Chrona ¿estás bien?-dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-Estoy un poco cansada necesito descansar-dijo con voz apenas audible

-¿Oyes ese ruido? ¿Es el ruido de nuestro bebe? ¡Tiene mucha energía!-dije mostrándosela

-E-s muy bonita-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarla?-dije tomando su mano.

-Sh-iro-dijo cerrando los ojos

-¡Espera! Hablemos un poco más aunque solo tú me escuches

Chrona no respondió nada.

-Podremos hacer muchas cosas juntos ir al parque, al cine a donde queramos va ser una niña fuerte y sana- dije llorando.

La mano de Chrona se deslizo de la mía y cayó al suelo sus ojos se tornaron en un tono gris lo único que se oyó decir fue:

"Cuida bien a Shiro"

Y cerró los ojos y callo su última lágrima y el monitor donde estaba conectada se hizo una línea y dejo de palpitar su corazón. Lágrimas libres de mis ojos llenas de desesperación en ese instante abrase a Chrona fuertemente. Había perdido al amor de mi vida, pero como quizás era un error del estúpido monitor rápido empecé a gritarle a las enfermeras Nigus corrió a la habitación y me pregunto qué pasaba yo solo le dije:

-Chrona yo no está aquí-dije llorando mientras sostenía a Shiro en los brazos.

-De que hablas no me digas que Chrona ha…..-dijo Nigus asustada.

-Si,ha muerto-dije entre sollozos mientras me acercaba a Nigus pero antes deje a Shiro en la cuna al lado de la cama de Chrona.

-¡DEBE SER UN ERROR MIENTRAS!-dije mientras sacudía a la enfermera violentamente por los hombros Nygus solo se quedo en shock. Luego se separo de mi y fue a la cama de Chrona luego destapo sus pies y se pudo ver un charco de sangre Nigus se sorprendió y me volteo a ver asustada yo no entendía nada.

-Chrona se desangro en el parto está muerta Kid lo siento-dijo tomándome de las manos yo no me lo podía creer.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí….

Era verano por la tarde era un 4 de Julio y decidí salir a caminar pero vi que iba empezar a llover y decidí buscar refugio para no mojar mi asimétrico cabello hasta que vi una cafetería y decidí entrar y esperar a que parara de llover para volver a casa e ir con mis amigos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Al entrar decidí pedir un café puede ver que había una tarima con unas cortinas rojas una chica Morena salió tomo el micrófono y dijo:

-Como ultimo número una chica llamada Chrona Makenshi que nos cantara Rolling in the Deep- dijo aquella extraña chica saliendo del escenario.

Yo solo miraba serio hacia el escenario mientras me sentaba de repente se abrieron las costinas y apareció ella sentada junto a un piano que sostenía un micrófono. Inicio una melodía y tus delicados dedos empezaron a tocar el piano y tu preciosa voz empezó a oírse por el micrófono:

**There's a fire starting in my heart **  
**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark **  
**Finally, I can see you crystal clear **  
**Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**

**See how I'll leave with every piece of you **  
**Don't underestimate the things that I will do **  
**There's a fire starting in my heart **  
**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark**

Eras realmente un ángel creo que no había visto una chica como esa como tus ojos azules cada vez que me miraban sonreías y me guiñabas el ojo que terminaba sonrojado. Creó que fue amor a primera vista fue el momento más largo y relajante de mi vida. No te podía decir nada solo no quería interrumpirte lo máximo que pude hacer era seguir escuchándote detenidamente.

**The scars of your love remind me of us **  
**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all **  
**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless **  
**I can't help feeling **

**We could have had it all **  
**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **  
**Rolling in the deep **  
**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) **  
**You had my heart inside of your hand **  
**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **  
**And you played it to the beat **  
**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) **

**Baby, I have no story to be told **  
**But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn **  
**Think of me in the depths of your despair **  
**Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared **

**The scars of your love remind me of us **  
**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all **  
**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless **  
**I can't help feeling **

**We could have had it all **  
**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **  
**Rolling in the deep **  
**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) **  
**You had my heart inside of your hand **  
**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **  
**And you played it to the beat **  
**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) **

**Could have had it all **  
**Rolling in the deep **  
**You had my heart inside of your hand **  
**But you played it with a beating **

**Throw your soul through every open door **  
**Count your blessings to find what you look for **  
**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold **  
**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow **

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **  
**We could have had it all **  
**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) **  
**We could have had it all **  
**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **  
**We could have had it all **  
**It all, it all, it all **  
**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) **

**We could have had it all **  
**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **  
**Rolling in the deep **  
**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) **  
**You had my heart inside of your hand **  
**(You're gonna wish you never had met me) **  
**And you played it to the beat **  
**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

Eras realmente un ángel creo que no había visto una chica como esa como tus ojos azules cada vez que me miraban sonreías y me guiñabas el ojo que terminaba sonrojado. Creó que fue amor a primera vista fue el momento más largo y relajante de mi vida. No te podía decir nada solo no quería interrumpirte lo máximo que pude hacer era seguir escuchándote detenidamente.

Al terminar la canción hiciste reverencia y saliste de escenario y te dirigiste a mí sonriendo.

-Veo que me grabaste-me dijiste mientras veía tus hermosos ojos rosas.

No podía articular ninguna palabra solo vi que te acercaste y me besaste la mejilla sentí algo pegajoso me habías lamido la mejilla.

-Tenias algo de espuma en tu mejilla y te la quite-dijo mirando a otro lado se te formo un severo sonrojo y te fuiste.

Yo me levante rápidamente y te tome de la muñeca tu volteaste algo confundida

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dije sonriendo

Tu solo volteaste y sonreíste

-Chrona….Makenshi Chrona-me dijiste devolviéndome la sonrisa

-Quería ver si me acompañabas con unos amigos a ver los fuegos artificiales de 4 de Julio-dije al nervioso.

-¿E-s una cita?-die algo confundida

-No es más bien una invitación.

-Bueno en ese caso…..-Chrona se puso pensativa creí que dirías que no.

-¡ESTA BIEN!-dijiste y me abrasaste fuertemente yo solo lo respondí

Esa fue lo mejor que me pudiste haber dicho es fue lo que cambio todo.

**Que les pareció no se preocupen harbra continuación XD**

**Se lo dedico a Jumbiie Hanna no sabe que existo pero espero que leas mi fanfics :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Mi primer y único amor

Hola volví con la continuación fanfic así que …..

Disfrútenlo XD

Chapter 2: Mi primer y único amor.

Estuve esperándote a fuera la lluvia ya había parado y saliste de la cafetería te me acercaste y sonreíste y tomaste mi mano y empezamos a caminar. En el camino me miraste y me dijiste a los ojos:

-¿Tu nombre es Kid?

-Si perdón si no te lo había dicho ¿Como supiste mi nombre?-te dije sorprendido.

-En el vaso de tu café estaba escrito-me dijiste y te acurrucaste en mi brazo.

Al llegar ahí a aquel festival pude ver tu cara de emoción te veías tan tierna empezaste a correr como niña de 5 años jalándome del brazo yo solo te seguí. Había un pasillo lleno de luces y atracciones pude ver que mirabas a un enorme panda de peluche en uno de las tiendas así que intente de jugar .El juego trataba de lanzar unos aros una vara. Intente la primeras 3 oportunidades y el aro nunca cayó en el lugar exacto tenia pésima puntería tu solo me mirabas y empezabas a reír. Al último tu algo apenada me dijiste:

-¿P-uedo intentarlo?-me dijiste mirando al piso con un severo rubor en tus mejillas. Creó que te diste cuenta de mi mala puntería y decidiste intentarlo.

-Claro-dije dándote el último aro que quedaba.

Fijaste el ángulo en el que lanzarías y lanzaste el aro me quede asombrado tu puntería era perfecta el aro callo directo en el blanco tu me miraste y sacaste la lengua. El señor te dio el panda y me lo entregaste.

-P-ero es para ti

-No es tuyo vi como lo mirabas ten te lo regalo-dijiste mientras me lo ofrecías.

-No gracias es tuyo tu lo ganaste

-Pero….

-¡AMI NO ME GUSTAN LOS PANDAS!-dije algo irritado.

Pude ver que en tu rosto salían unas lagrimas eso me altero y te di un abrazo a pesar de que eras muy terca no tuve porque contestarte así. Tu solo te quedaste en silencio y luego respondiste al abrazo.

-Perdón no quise hablarte así-dije mientras me apoyaba en tu cuello olías demasiado bien como a "frambuesa".

-Está bien no pasa nada fui muy insistente-dijiste separándote de mi limpiándote las lagrimas.

Me tomaste de la mano y seguimos caminando. El resto de la tarde no la pasamos corriendo, jugando y hasta te presente a mis amigos te llevaste muy bien con Soul y su novia Maka quien te dio su número. Hasta que fue medianoche ya era hora de los fuegos artificiales te vi algo nerviosa pero no me importo. Nos sentamos en el suelo a esperar los fuegos artificiales tu mano se separo de la mía y te abrazaste a ti misma. De repente el primer fuego artificial salió y exploto tú te asustaste con el panda de felpa en los brazos y saliste corriendo yo me altere y trate de seguirte pero corrías muy rápido y desapareciste entre la gente yo te empecé a buscar por todos lados crei que te habías ido hasta que oí unos sollozos dentro de una cabaña entre ahí y vi un escritorio me acerque más y estabas ahí llorando abrazando al panda tapándote los oídos estabas temblando yo me acerque y me senté contigo tú estabas llorando así que te acerque hacia a mí y te acurruque en mi pecho y te susurre en el oído:

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-le dije mirándote a los ojos y te seque las lagrimas.

-Le tengo miedo a los fuegos artificiales-dijiste llorando aun mas.

-¿Pero porque? Si son hermosos-le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

-Es que cuando yo era niña mis padres murieron en un accidente el 4 de julio en un accidente de auto cuando veía los fuegos artificiales. No es el sonido ni el color es lo que sucedió en esos instantes por eso casi no salgo mucho el 4 de julio y no quería decirte que "no" porque me pareces lindo y me gus-tas-dijiste limpiándote las lagrimas y sonriéndome.

-Lo siento Chrona yo no sabía te invite aquí porque me gustas y quiero estar a tu lado-dije levantándote la barbilla y te di un beso en los labios (bueno básicamente era un rozón) pero tú no te quedaste atrás y te abalanzaste hacia a mí y hiciste más profundo el beso nos separamos rápidamente sonrojados. Yo me quede en shock y luego te sonreí, tú me devolviste la sonrisa.

-¿Chrona? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-te dije tomando tu mano.

Tu solo me miraste sorprendida y luego asentiste con la cabeza para mí eso fue un si yo me emocione y te bese pero este no era un beso delicado era más fuerte y apasionado nos separamos y un hilo de saliva salía de nuestros labios.

Luego decidimos levantarnos y decidí llevarte a tu casa ya era tarde, estaban a punto de cerrar la feria. Nos fuimos en autobús y nos dirigimos a tu casa yo me despedí de ti y tú me diste un beso en la mejilla y cerraste la puerta de tu casa. Yo no podía articular ninguna solo grite al cielo.

-¡GRACIAS POR ESTA NOCHE!GRACIASSSSSSSSSS!-dije llorando de felicidad creo que desperté a la mitad del vecindario pero eso no me importo y continúe mi camino hacia mi casa que estaba a 2 dos calles de la tuya. Eso se significa que me será más fácil venir.

También recuerdo el día en el que te pedí matrimonio…..

Ya llevábamos 1 año de novios así que decidí que ya era tiempo de avanzar un poco mas allá.

Un día te llame para ir al parque. Tu solo dijiste que estaba bien pero no sabias lo que iba decirte o iba a suceder. Llegamos al parque y caminamos hasta llegar en medio de una fuente muy bonita. C Traías un vestido blanco que brillaba con la luz del sol se veía realmente linda. Yo estaba demasiado nervioso así que decidí ir rápido así podrás rechazarme o aceptar ya pronto para seguir con nuestras vidas y no sentir tanta desesperación .Así que me incline y tome mi mano tu solo me miraste y te sonrojaste: (les recomiendo que en esta parte pongan una canción romántica como el ending de Ouran Host Club que no se su nombre XD).

-Makenshi,Chrona tendría el honor de ser mi esposa y estar a mi lado-te dije con ternura.

Tú solo te sonrojaste y lagrimas de emoción salían de tus ojos y me dijiste:

-Cl-aro Kiddo-kun-me dijiste con una sonrisa en tu rostro mientras tus caireles color lila se movían con el viento.

Yo rápido me levante y te puse el anillo en tu dedo índice y te di un beso lleno de ternura y sentimiento.

-Te quiero Chrona-dije entre lágrimas

-Yo también Death the Kid-me respondiste con un severo rubor en tus mejillas y te di un beso de mariposa.

Días después de eso nos casamos fue una boda muy sencilla pero fue memorable la mejor noche de mi vida.

Días después me entere que estabas embarazada fue algo sorprendente de cómo me entere fue en la casa de Marie y Stein tus padres adoptivos (como ya supieron del accidente de los papas de Chrona Estein y Marie la adoptaron cuando tenía 5 años).

(Casa de Marie y Estein)

Estábamos en casa de tus padres estaban abriendo los regalos de boda. Estabas muy feliz de repente te levantaste y corriste al baño mientras tu mama fue atrás de ti yo y Estein nos asustamos y decidimos seguirte. Estabas vomitando en el lavabo y Marie te sujetaba el hombro con preocupación.

-¡Estas bien!-dije algo alterado.

-¿Acaso no estás embarazada? –dijo Estein bromeando me quede asustado y si era verdad ¡ESTABAS EMBARAZADA!

-Parece que si esta-dijo Marie sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Estein

-Al parecer Chrona está embarazada! Felicidades!-dijo Marie tomándome de las manos.

-¡PERO QUE! ¡COMO!VINO LA CIGÜEÑA O ALGO ASI!-dijo Estein desesperado.

Chrona se limpio la boca y se no acerco mirando al piso sonrojada y sus ojos eran tapados por el flequillo.

-Bueno Kid y yo ya nos habíamos casado así que en la Luna de Miel tuvimos…..-dijiste y te ponías mas roja creí que nunca lo dirías así.

-¡Hicimos el amor!-dijiste gritando.

Tus papas e quedaron en shock de repente tu papa me voltio a ver con una mirada asesina y me agarro bruscamente del cuello de la camisa.

-¡NIÑO ESTUPIDO?! ¡POR QUE TU!?-dijo tu papa casi levantándome del piso luego me soltó y me abrazo.

-Qué gran día-dijo al separarse de mí y tocarme el hombro.

-Pero todavía no estoy muy segura si estoy embarazada-dijo Chrona mirando al piso.

-Lo estas Chrona si no me equivoco no te ha llegado el período-dijo tu mama regalándote una sonrisa tu solo sonreíste y asentiste algo de vergüenza por el comentario bueno al parecer tu mama tenía razón estabas embarazada tú te me fuiste acercando y me abrazaste y te hoy decir:

-Kid vas a ser papa-dijiste levantando tu rostro con cierta ternura.

Yo solo te bese la frente y seguimos abrazando pude ver que Estein y Marie salieron del baño para dejarnos solo yo me separe de ti y te levante la blusa para ver tu vientre plano y le di un beso tu solo empezaste a reír.

Fin del Flash Back

(Situación actual)

Y ahora estoy aquí en un hospital me acaban de reportar de tu muerte la pobre de Shiro se quedara sin una figura maternal que la quiera que la lleve a comprar ropa que resuelva sus problemas simplemente no puedo lidiar con Shiro ella se parece tanto a ti que me trai tan buenos recuerdos que dolorosos a la vez que simplemente no puedo….

Rápidamente salí corriendo del hospital y me dirigí corriendo a tu casa y abrí con la copia de las llaves que tenia de tu casa corrí hacia tu habitación y mire un cuadro donde estábamos tu yo el día de nuestra boda simple mente lo abrace y me senté en tu cama y empecé a llorar descontroladamente sentí que alguien me abría la puerta era Marie-sensei que miro con ternura y se sentó a mi lado y me brazo y me beso la frente. Ella siempre fue como mi madre era comprensible y tierna. Mi madre era antes así pero murió de leucemia cuando tenía 8 años y por alguna razón no la recuerdo muy bien pero Marie-sensei me trataba con si fuera su hijo y eso me agrada de ella siempre se preocupa por mí. Mi padre me cuidaba cuando era niño pero casi siempre se la pasaba trabajando y casi no hablaba con el así que me acostumbre a cuidarme yo solo hasta estos días. Pude oír unos sollozos tú mama estaba llorando y me volteo a ver sonriendo:

-Si sabes que Chrona, No es mi hija biológica

-Si lo sabía, Los padres de Chrona murieron en un accidente de auto el 4 de Julio cuando era niña-dije con voz algo seca.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso Chrona?-dijo Marie algo sorprendida.

-Chrona me lo dijo el día en que la conocí también me dijo que le daban miedo los fuegos artificiales y por eso no salía el 4 de Julio-dije mirando el piso secándome las lagrimas

-Vaya, Debió haberte querido tanto como para decirte eso –dijo Marie sensie sujetándome la mano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dije algo confundido.

-Bueno, cuándo adoptamos a Chrona ella no quería que dijéramos que era adoptada ni que rebeláramos su secreto porque si lo hacíamos se iba a escapar. Por esa razón Estein y yo guardamos ese secreto y que Chrona era adoptada para que no se fuera-dijo Marie sonriendo.

Yo solo me le quede mirando a Marie en verdad era una mama ejemplar eres muy afortunada. Vi como Marie salía de la habitación y entraba con Shiro en sus brazos y me la mostraba. Pude ver que abrió los era dorados como los míos y me sostuvo un dedo de mi brazo yo solo empecé a reir era realmente hermosa pero no podía cuidarla.

-Es muy bonita ¿no? Se parece mucho a ti-dijo Marie sonriendo.

-Si no quieres verla porque comprendo que fue muy dura la muerte de Chrona y no quieres ver a Shiro porque te trae dolorosos recuerdos así que decidí que Estein y yo la cuidaríamos así que puedes visitarla cuando quieras y te la puedes llevar cuando te sientas mejor, estará en nuestra casa por si algún día llegara a pasar eso-dijo Marie con una sonrisa algo amarga y salió de la habitación con Shiro en su brazos.

Yo solo asentí segui viendo aquella foto mientras otras lágrimas salían por mi rostro

¿Y ahora que hare sin ti Chrona?

¿Qué les pareció? Otra vez lamento por matar a Chrona pero tendrá un final feliz lo juro

Bueno Bye XD


	3. Chapter 3 Personalidades (No capitulo )

**Hola ya volví estuve enferma de la garganta y no tenia ánimo para escribir esto así que este no va ser un capitulo nuevo solo voy a dar unos severos datos sobre la personalidad de Shiro (la hija de KId y Chrona) y uno que otro personajes nuevos así aquí voy XD**

Nombre: Death the Shiro Makenshi (así le puse mezcle los dos apellidos)

Edad: 16 años

Apariencia:

Es caucásica, con el pelo color rosa y de la mismo corte de Chrona con extensiones azules en las puntas también tiene las 3 rayas blancas en el cabello como Kid .De vez en cuando le gusta usar piercings y aretes. Su ojos son como los Kid tanto color como estilo. Es muy alta pero no está muy desarrollada para su edad ya que es un pecho plano en pocas palabra -.-U….

Personalidad:

Es una persona muy callada pero cuando se encariña de alguien se vuelve tierna y gentil. Raras veces pide ayuda para hacer algo es lista y responsable con un alma pura y saludable lo que le llama la atención a Maka cada vez que la ve.

Relaciones

Ella suele ser novia del hijo de Soul y Maka "Sol "ambos son de la misma edad. También con la hermana "Maya" (que esun año menor que ella) que fue la primera que se entero que Shiro estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Cuando era niña solía ser molestada por la hija de Tsubaki y Black Star "Purple Star"(que tiene la misma edad que ella) hasta que una vez se empezaron a pelear y terminaron siendo mejores amigas.

Hobbies:

Le gusta nadar,dormir,estudiar ,leer libros y mangas. También toma clases de defensas personales.

Comida favorita:

El helado de frambuesa, Pasteles de chocolate y La comida italiana

Salud:

Padece una extraña enfermedad que el corazón deja de latir y pasar sangre y puede morir en cualquier minuto. A veces se queda dormida o se desmaya involuntariamente. Marie y Estein ya sabían sobre su enfermedad pero no decidieron decírselo para que Shiro no se deprimiera y convencieron a Kid de no decirle nada el acepto y se comprometió a darle los mejores días de su vida y todo su amor paternal. Marie comprar sus medicinas para darle más tiempo de vida, gracias a los deportes que practica.

Amigos (NO TENDRE TIEMPO DE DESCRIBIR A SUS AMIGOS EN EL FANFIC ASI QUE ASI SON….

! USEN SU IMAGINACION! )

Sol: (16 años)

Es alto ( un poco más que Shiro) de piel morena con el cabello corto color blanco con un mechón rubio. Tiene los ojos del mismo estilo que su padre pero tiene un color rubí y otro color jade también usa piercings como Shiro pero más pequeños. Práctica guitarra para entrar a la universidad mientras él está cursando segundo de preparatoria. Vive con sus ´padres y su hermana. El cree que todo se soluciona con una canción y no le va muy bien en la escuela digamos que un clon de Soul pero se ha hecho menos idiota gracias a que Shiro le ayuda con la tarea. El mismo se auto llama "un chico cool" y eso a veces molesta a su hermana.

Maya: (15 años)

Es la hermana menor de Sol y la mejor amiga de Shiro ella cursa primero de preparatoria , es blanca con el cabello rubio extra corto que tiene una extensión rosa fuerte en el centro tiene los ojos color hade y usa unos lentes estilo hipster y tiene un arete en la oreja izquierda. Ella toca violín y flauta a pesar de su apariencia rebelde es una persona muy delicada y refinada ella sigue el mismo sueño que su hermano y ella al parecer tiene más oportunidades de entrar por sus altas calificaciones es como una segunda Maka pero con diferente apariencia. Muchos se burlan de ella por su corta estatura y desarrollo pero tiene un carácter fuerte y firme.

Purple Star (16 años)

Es una chica alta (como de la estatura de Shiro) piel morena tostada de cabello morado recogido en una cola de caballo como Tsubaki tiene los ojos que si los miras fijamente parecen de tigre a excepción que son color celeste. Es demasiado desarrollada básicamente tiene el cuerpo de una mujer de 20 años por lo cual es considerada muy atractiva por los chicos de su clase. Ella es la versión femenina de Black Star y dice que superara a los dioses. A pesar de tener un carácter que no le teme a nada tiene cierta fobia a los sapos. Ella practica defensa personal con Shiro es fuerte e independiente.

**Bueno son todos los personajes nuevos que explicare así que gracias bye….**

**¡Por favor dejar Review!**


End file.
